


A werewolf and a vampire walk into a forest

by crayyyonn



Series: Ghoulies, ghosties, long-leggedy beasties [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: Three stories of how Jackson and Yugyeom meet.





	

Anyone who cares enough to ask about Jackson and Yugyeom’s first meeting would be treated to two very different retellings of the same event.

Picked apart and peered at closely enough, one would be able to extract enough similarities in both to form a coherent, if slightly boring story. The heroes of each are different, but the end result is the same.

“I saved him.”

It’s a simultaneous response to Youngjae's seemingly innocent, "So how did you two meet?", before they turn to glare at each other. Jackson’s eyes flash amber and he growls when Yugyeom bares his fangs. Jaebum, to his credit, merely sits back in his armchair, tucking his feet beneath him, seemingly unruffled at the display that has Jinyoung and Youngjae staring between both, wary and perched on the edges of their cushions, ready to flee.

“You first,” he nods at Jackson, squelching Yugyeom’s protest with a sharp glance.

“Well then,” Jackson says, pleased.

He puffs up, sending a victorious glance at the younger before launching into his story, complete with a starving vampire, damsel in distress, and mob of angry hunters. Jaebum has to give him credit; when he’d asked, the latest version had a pair of brothers who plied their trade in hunting the unnatural, and the damsel a friend of Yugyeom’s who’d wholly consented to being fed from. Still, with Jackson’s exaggerated mannerisms and penchant for storytelling, if Jaebum didn’t know better, he would have bought it all, the way his friends are doing now.

“—and then I chased them off with a final, loud roar, like this.” He proceeds to demonstrate, making Youngjae gasp and shrink back against the couch. “Once they were gone, I picked Yugyeom up and carried him two miles across the highway back to my place and nursed him back to health.”

At this Yugyeom scoffs. Loudly, and then again, as though fearing no one heard him. Youngjae is still pale from shock, but Jinyoung’s eyes are narrowed, the way Jaebum knows they do when his mind works.

“Wait, the highway? I thought you said the hunters chased you into the forest?”

Jackson blinks, and Jaebum has to stifle a laugh. “Well, the forest was, uh, next to the highway.”

“In the 20s?”

“Yeah hyung, I don’t think there were highways then,” Youngjae pipes in shakily.

“It was, I—” Jackson cuts himself off when Yugyeom laughs, triumphant. “My turn.”

Yugyeom’s version is slightly less embellished, although no less outlandish. To hear him tell it, Jackson had been chased and cornered by a pack of wolves for preying in their territory, and Yugyeom got there just in the nick of time to save him.

“There were like, _three_ wolves on my back, you know? And I turned, like this,” he proceeds to stand up and twirl himself around in a graceful circle. “To fling them away. The rest of them ran away after that and then I dragged Jackson hyung out of there, and _I_ nursed _him_ back to health,” he pointedly finishes with a disarming smile, holding Youngjae’s gaze for several beats too long.

Jaebum sighs when he sees Youngjae’s eyes start to cloud over, but before he could do anything to stop him, Youngjae is saying, “Just like in Beauty and the Beast. So cool,” and he has to pinch himself to not chuckle.

“Yeah, Yugyeom, just like in Beauty and the Beast. Hey, didn’t we watch it two nights ago?” 

Youngjae snaps out of the trance the allure created when Yugyeom turns to glare at a sniggering Jackson, slumping down on Jinyoung’s shoulder with a grunt. Jinyoung sends him a panicked glance when the vampire leaps over the coffee table onto an already half-transformed Jackson, barely missing Youngjae, whom Jinyoung yanks out of the way just in the nick of time. Yugyeom is hissing as he tries to sink his fangs into Jackson’s neck, the werewolf giving as good as he gets as he attempts to claw at him. His friends are cowering on a corner of the couch, thick fear radiating off them at the fight. 

“Stop it you two,” Jaebum orders. They obey instantly, shooting death glares at each other as they separate.

“He started it,” Jackson says petulantly. Unable to retaliate, Yugyeom just crosses his arms with a huff.

“Sit down. Jinyoung, stop fussing, Youngjae’s fine. Now, for the real story. A starving, newly-turned vampire meets a hurt werewolf in the middle of the forest, and without any other option, help each other out.” He grins delightedly when they both stare at him, shocked and betrayed. “Did I finally get it right?”

“How,” Yugyeom mumbles. “Hyung, I thought we’d been careful.”

Jackson nods, patting Yugyeom consolingly. “We were, Gyeom, we were. Jaebum’s just clever, that’s all. Too clever for his own good. Perhaps… we should get rid of him.”

His voice lowers at the end of the sentence, almost menacing. It makes his friends gasp in horror, but Jaebum's grin just widens. After all the hell the two have put him through ever since they started living together, it feels good to get one over them both. Besides, it’s nothing but an empty threat, he’s certain.

Jinyoung and Youngjae take their leave after a few hours of food, beer, and video games, which they kept losing because of nerves. His (probably former) friends dance around a response when Jaebum presses them to visit again while sending them off.

“Soon,” Jinyoung promises hollowly, and Jaebum pouts. Youngjae’s smile doesn’t meet his eyes, but he does pull Jaebum in close for a hug, whispering, “If you need a gun, let me know and I’ll ask Mark hyung.” Jaebum doesn’t have the heart to tell him that guns won’t work, or that Jackson and his wolf ears caught every word. 

Then their car is speeding down the driveway, Jaebum’s jaw jutting out even more when he feels ice cold arms wrapping around his middle and hot breath on his neck.

“I hate you both,” he declares, because he does, they just chased his (only) friends away, but shuts the door and leans obligingly against it anyway, spreading his legs to accommodate Jackson who is already on his knees. “I swear, I fucking—” he continues, but Yugyeom just says, “That’s the idea,” and proceeds to kiss the rest of the sentence off his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno i'm bored at work and wanted to write something so i did. i love this 'verse so much ;;;


End file.
